La coloc'
by Kieran Elddir
Summary: Que se passerait-il si les persos de Black butler, Naruto, Vampire knight, Girl Friends, Baka to test et Tokio Hotel se retrouvaient en coloc' entre couples gays et lesbiens? Réponse: un gros bazar!


Bonjour! Voici une nouvelle histoire, mais elle n'est pas de moi; c'est une amie, Popi-chan, qui m'a demandée de la poster. Elle est de plusieurs chapitres, et le rythme de parution risque d'être très irrégulier, n'étant en possession que de 2 ou 3 chapitres.

** Résumé**: Que se passerait-il si les persos de plein de mangas se retrouvaient en coloc' entre couples gays? Réponse: un gros bazar!

**La coloc'**

( Bill regarde la télé en se vernissant les ongles quand tout à coup)

Bill : mais … mais c'est honteux ! c'est horrible …Je … ouinnnn !

Tom : Quoi ! Tu t'es cassé un ongle ?!

Bill : Pire ! Tu as vu ce que les infos ont dits ?!

Tom : J'étais avec une meuf èwé !

Bill : Ce qui explique pourquoi tu es tout nu -_-''… Enfin… Passons… Il y a encore des pays où on condamne les homos à mort ! Tu te rends compte ?!

Tom : Tragique. Tu sais, on les tue généralement en leur assénant de violentes décharges électriques.

Bill : Merci pour cette précision sadique qui m'empêchera de dormir T-T ! En attendant, je vais louer un appartement et y réunir un tas d'homos différents et ensembles, on militera contre l'homophobie ! ^^

Tom : -_-'' Cool. Je peux retourner voir la fille dont je ne connais pas le nom mais qui a de superbes formes, maintenant ?

Bill : Et… Tu viendras à l'appart avec moi ^^ !

Tom : Pourquoi ? J'ai pas envie.

Bill : Ca te donnera envie si je te dit qu'il y aura sûrement plein de jolies lesbiennes qui s'embrasseront langoureusement ?

Tom : =D Oui !

Bill : -_-'' Au passage… Habille-toi èwé !

( Et le jour J )

Bill : Bonjour tout le monde ^^ ! Bienvenue à l'appart Gays-Mangas ! Vu que je ne connais pas tout le monde, je vous propose de vous présenter à tour de rôle !

Ciel : Tu sais qui je suis èwé ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, dormir et manger et éventuellement, faire XXX avec Sebastian !

Sebastian : … -/- C'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça… En plus, le sujet est très sérieux !

Bill : Merci ma belle ^^ ( oui, il a dit ma belle ), tu me soutiens !

Sakura : Je m'appelle Sakura ! Ravie de vous connaître !

Tom : Bonjour ravissante créature…

Sakura : -_-'' Et voici Hinata, ma fiancée…

Tom : ooooohhh…

Hinata : o/o Bonjour !

Tom : Ça vous dit un plan à trois ?

Hinata : O/O Qu… Quoi ?!

Sakura : Non ! èwé Maintenant, tu bouges si tu tiens à la vie !

Tom : … Bon… Mon offre restera valable !

Kanamé : Je m'appelle Kanamé et voici mon jouet sexuel, Zéro.

Zéro : Arrête de dire que je suis ton jouet sexuel èoé !

Kanamé : Je t'aurai tué avant !

Zéro : Essaye toujours !

Bill : O.O Stop ! Vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes ensembles ?

Mari : Je m'appelle Mari et voici Akko, la plus belle fille du monde !

Akko : Mais non voyons 3, c'est toi la plus belle !

Mari : Non, c'est toi 3

Akko : Non c'est toi 3 3

Mari : Non c'est toi 3 3 3

Tom : La ferme o ! C'est bon, on a compris ! Vous êtes belles toutes les deux !

Alois : Moi, c'est Alois ! J'aime le flamenco *Olé !* Moi et Claude sommes un couple libertin ! Je me permets donc de dire que le beau garçon là-bas avec des dreads est très sexy !

Tom : Je… Je suis pas de ce bord OoO !

Alois : Alors tu fait quoi dans une réunion gay ? Hein ? Hein ? Avoue, tu serais bien mieux avec moi3

Tom : Maman T-T !

Claude : Je m'appelle Claude et c'est tout. Au passage, le petit brun androgyne là-bas est très mignon et je suis sûr qu'il est du bon bord !

Bill : T-T C'est gentil mais… Je ne suis pas branché ce soir… ( c'est surtout qu'il flippe )

Hideyoshi : Je m'appelle Hideyoshi ! Enchanté ^^ !

Tom : Bonjour ! Charmante demoiselle !

Hideyoshi : Je suis un garçon o !

Tom : O.O Alors pourquoi tu portes une robe ?

Hideyoshi : -/- Sur le chemin, je suis tombé dans une flaque de boue, j'ai croisé un vendeur mais il a refusé de me vendre des vêtements pour homme sous prétexte que j'étais trop féminin !

Tom : Cool ! Regarde Bill ^^ ! Quelqu'un de plus androgyne que toi !

Tous sauf Tom et Hideyoshi : Ça, c'est du travestissement !

°° : Je m'appelle °°, je suis hétéro et je suis venue en espérant croiser un charmant bisexuel ^^ !

Sinon, je suis la sœur de l'endimanché là-bas ( je crois qu'elle parle de Sebastian ).

Itachi : Je m'appelle Itachi, je ne sais pas ce que je fait là et je tiens à préciser que je n'ai personne dans ma vie à part mes cigarettes

Tous sauf Itachi : -_-''

°° : T'es sûr que t'es gay ^^ ? Parce que, sinon, je suis intéressée !

Itachi : Suis sûr.

°° : $¤µµ**%+++^¨Ywwcx ** !

( Afin de ne pas choquer les plus jeunes, nous nous permettons de censurer le on-ne-peut-plus pacifiste discours de cette charmante °° )

Le type : Je suis le livreur de pizza au chorizo ^^ ! Et je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais là, j'apportais juste ma livraison !

Bill : Incroyable T^T ! Les débats n'ont pas encore commencés que nous avons déjà là, une superbe métaphore ! La pizza représente le monde ! Et, nous, les homos, nous sommes le chorizo ! Une pizza peut être bonne sans chorizo mais ce ne sera jamais aussi bon qu'avec !

Tous les idiots de la bande : Ouiiii ! ( Il disait juste qu'il livrait des pizzas -_-'' )

Le type : O.O Sortir au plus vite… Il faut que je me barres…

Sebastian : Et si nous racontions tous la difficulté d'être homo dans ce bas monde ^^ ?

Ciel : Roooooonnnnpiiiicchhh… ( Oui, il dort )

Sakura : Ça n'a pas été facile avec les parents d'Hinata. Ils voulaient me tuer, ils disaient que je pervertissais leur fille ! Ils mettaient du poison dans mes boissons, envoyaient des tueurs à ma poursuite…

Hinata : -/- … Ils étaient m… méchants…

Sakura : Mais ça va maintenant ! Ils se contentent juste de m'insulter et de me traiter de perverse ^^ ! ( d'où ça va èwé ?! )

Kanamé : Moi, il y a longtemps que j'ai tué mes parents ^^ !

Zéro : Toi aussi ?! Tu vas mourir !

Kanamé : Toi aussi, alors !

Bill : Mais arrêtez tout les deux OoO ! Et, je le répète, vous êtes vraiment ensembles ?!

Mari : Nous, dans notre manga, nos parents sont complètements aveugles et ne se rendent compte de rien !

°° et Tom : On s'en fout, on est hétéros.

Hideyoshi : -/- Moi, tout le monde me prend pour une fille…

Tous sauf Hideyoshi : Ça n'a rien à voir èwé !

Alois : Moi, je trouve ça plutôt cool d'être homo ! Et Tom, tu me plais toujours ^^ !

Claude : Pour ma part, je m'en fous complètement. Et je trouve toujours que le petit brun est mignon…

Bill : …. Peur… T-T Frangin….

Tom : Navré, je… Suis également en état de choc…. T-T

Ciel : Roooooonnnpiiiiiichhh….

Sebastian : C'est pas facile, on doit souvent se battre….

Ciel : Rooooooooooonnnnnpiiiiiiiiiiichhhhh….

Sebastian : Surtout avec son conjoint èwé !

Sakura : Le plus dur, c'est d'être accepté dans la société !

Hinata : C'est vrai… J… J'ai pensé à devenir un… un homme… et a m… m'amputer de… de la p…. poitrine… pour fuir les d… discriminations… -/-

Tom : Ça aurait été dommage quand on la regarde !

Sakura : èwé

Tom : Parce que t'es vachement bonne !

Sakura : èwé µ

Tom : Et, je suis disponible si tu veux savoir ce qu'est un homme *w* !

Sakura : èwé µµµ èwé Raaahh ! Stop ! Arrête de reluquer ma fiancée ! Espèce de pervers !

Hinata : Du… Du calme o/o…

Tom : Je vois, t'es jalouse… T'inquiète, t'es mignonne aussi et je suis également disponible pour toi, poupée *w* !

( se prend une baffe mais, c'est pas de la part de Sakura )

Tom : Qui est l'enf**** qui m'a frappé ?!

? : C'eeeest moooooiiiii… ( aura maléfique )

Sakura : R… Reste calme Hinata ! ( oui, c'est Hinata et Sakura flippe )

( Nous interrompons cette histoire afin qu'elle garde un tant soi peu de logique. Hinata, qui d'habitude, est calme et douce, se transforme en Dark-Hinata dès que quelqu'un ose mater sa copine. P.S : j'ai tout inventé ^^ ! )

Dark-Hinata : Tu vas… Mourir ! Personne ne regarde Sakura-chan à part moi ! Elle m'appartient ! ( c'est curieux, Dark-Hinata ressemble étrangement à un petit môme égoïste et égocentrique aux cheveux bleus dont je tairais le nom sauf qu'elle, elle a un couteau )

Tom : Haaahh ! Frangin !

Bill : Tu l'as bien cherché -_-''.

Kanamé : Oh *o*, un meurtre ! On peut participer ?

Hideyoshi : -/- C'est… violent.

Ciel : Roooooonnpiiich !

Alois : Olé ! Dès qu'il sera mort, je le ferais empailler ^^ !

Claude : Cool -_-''.

Akko : Attendez, je prends une photo pour la mettre sur Facebook !

Mari : On devrait pas plutôt l'aider ?

Itachi : Hmm…

Bill : O.O 3 3 ( sous le charme du côté ténébreux, taciturne d'Itachi )

Le type : O.O C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Tom : Maman T^T !

Dark-Hinata : *w* Tu vas mourir !

°° : STTTOOOOOOPPPP ! Vous êtes tous tarés ou quoi ?! ( oui, je confirme, y en a pas un pour

rattraper l'autre ! )

Hinata- P… Pardon… Mon d… Double maléfique a pris le dessus !

Tom- P… Pas grave… ( traumatisé )

Sakura- Même moi, j'ai peur quand t'es en mode Dark-Hinata…

Bill- -_-'' Bon… Si on faisait une pause déjeuner ?

Ciel- Super ! Sebastian, au pied !

Sebastian- Je croyais que vous dormiez.

Ciel- Je dormais ! Mais, le mot « déjeuner » a eu un drôle d'effet sur mon subconscient !

Sakura- -_-'' Bonne idée. Comme ça, tu pourras te calmer un peu, Hinata. ( elle a toujours peur )

Hinata- D… D'accord…

Kaname- Étant vampire, je vais te mordre petit jouet !

Zero- Non, c'est moi qui vais te mordre et arrête de m'appeler jouet ou je te flingue !

Kaname- Essaye toujours !

Tom- C'est possible que vous ayez une seule conversation où vous n'essayez pas de vous entre-tuer èwé ?!

Le type- Qui veut des pizzas ?

°°- Moi ! 4 au chorizo, 2 au thon, 9 aux champignons…

Le type- Vous commandez pour tout le groupe ?

°°- Mais, non voyons, c'est pour moi toute seule ^^ !

Le type- * Mais où est-ce que je suis O.O ?! *

Claude- Que voulez-vous manger ?

Alois- Une paella ^^ ! Olé !

Hideyoshi- Moi, je vais au resto ! En priant pour que le patron ne me prenne pas pour une fille… ( ce qui est très très peu probable )

Ako- Moi, j'ai pas faim ^^ ! La seule présence de Mari me suffit !

Mari- T'es merveilleuse !

Ako- Non, c'est toi 3

Mari- Non, c'est toi 3 3

Ako- Non, c'est toi 3 3 3

Tous sauf Mari et Ako- LA FERME èwé !

Bill- Itachi-san -/-… Je t'invite au resto ?

Itachi- Hmm…

Bill- -/- Ça… Ça veut dire oui ?

Itachi- Hmm…

Bill- -/- Bon… Tu aimes les sushis ?

Itachi- Non.

Bill- -/- Ah… Et… Et les onigiris ?

Itachi- Non.

Bill- B… Bon, vu que je t'ennuies visiblement, ben, je vais te laisser…

Itachi- J'aime les takoyaki.

( Nous n'écouterons pas la suite de leur conversation car ce ne serai que des « Hmm… » et des

« -/- ». Nous retrouvons plutôt nos amis au restaurant. )

Sebastian- 2 salades et du pain, s'il-vous-plaît.

Ciel- Tu m'as pris pour un lapin ?! Une côté de bœuf avec des frites, un sandwich au thon, du saumon, du riz, une soupe de tomates épicée, une glace trois étages, des fruits secs et une tarte à la framboise !

Sebastian- Je me demande où vous mettez tout ça -_-''…

Kaname- C'est MA tarte !

Zero- C'est pas vrai, je l'ai vue en premier ! Lâche-la !

Kaname- Non, toi, lâches-la !

Sakura- Ouvre la bouche ^^ !

Hinata- C'est un peu gênant, tout le monde nous regarde -/-…

Sakura- Qu'ils profitent du spectacle !

Tom- Je suis aux premières loges ^^ !

Sakura- Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner si tu vois ce que je veux dire ..

Tom- ( pense à Dark-Hinata ) Heu… Je vais faire un tour ^^ !

Ako- Je veux un gâteau aux fraises ^^ !

Mari- T'es mignonne quand tu commandes un gâteau !

Ako- C'est Toi la plus mignonne 3

Mari- Non, c'est toi 3 3

Ako- Non, c'est toi 3 3 3

Mari- Non, c'est… ( ressent une aura maléfique )

Kaname- Tu arrêtes d'étaler ton bonheur ou je te tue ^^ !

Zero- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi ^^ !

Mari x Ako- D'a… D'accord…

Serveur- Que prendra la demoiselle ?

Hideyoshi- T^T Je suis un garçon, je suis un garçon T^T !

°°- Crunch, miam… Tiens, où est Tom ?

( Il est parti s'isoler avec la serveuse. )

( Bon, la pause déjeuner est finie, rendez-vous à samedi prochain ! )


End file.
